


Do You Wanna Dance?

by gendakoujirou



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendakoujirou/pseuds/gendakoujirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a gay fic for my gay friend on his gay birthday. happy birthgay<br/>(this is the song btw im so gay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HaeG4_OeYA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "♪ Dare yori taisetsu na kimi ni.... Aisarenai koto o osorete.... ♪"  
> The female voice sounded through the headphones you and your boyfriend shared. Your hands were linked together the whole time... But it seems like you only felt his just now.  
> "Hey, Fudou?" He says.  
> "Yeah?" you reply.  
> "Do you remember this song?"  
> He turns to look at you.  
> "♪ Hitottobi de nigeta.... ♪"  
> Yeah... You did remember the song. It was the first of June, back when you and Sakuma were only 13...

You didn't quite understand why the school would host dances like these. Why don't they all just go to the club? It's the same thing...

"Oh, hey Fudou!" Sakuma called out to you. He was dressed in slacks with a button up shirt and a tie. What a nerd...

You lean against the adjacent wall, looking as cool as possible.

"Sup." You reply, giving him a half smile.

"I didn't think I'd see you here. Aren't you usually at the club?" he asks.

"Yeah... I thought I'd come here for a change. I dunno." You cock your head back, making your hair flip.

"Sweet. So you wanna come over here with us? Genda and Kidou are here!" he turned around, expecting you to follow him. Hmph. How could he not be phased by your charm? Like... Not even a blush??

"See?!" his raised voice sounds over the clamor of the crowd and the speakers, "It's just like the club, isn't it?!" He walks over to your two other friends, and begins to dance with them.

You decide to dance with them too. Besides, this is your song, Kidou's only scoffed at you twice, and how many times do you get to dance next to Sakuma? He's not the kind of guy who'll just start dancing... Plus, being friends with Genda must've taught him a few things about dancing... Damn...

Suddenly, your jam stops playing. The funky fresh beat was replaced with the gentle tune of a piano.

"Hey, what gives?" you say out loud, disappointed.

You then look around, seeing almost everyone in a pair, swaying side to side with their other. They hold eachother close, with one's arms around the other's shoulders and the other's hands on their hips. You don't know why... But you feel left out. Maybe... Maybe you could ask Sakuma and...

But to your dismay, you notice that he's already dancing with Genda. You thought they were just friends! What the hell...?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Kidou rudely interrupts your sulking as he walks in the bathroom, "You look awful. What's wrong with you?"

"Fuck off, Yuuto. I don't need your shit right now." you reply.

"Christ, what is your damage?"

"I said fuck off." Your patience started to wear thin.

"Is this about the last song that played? You wanted to dance with someone, didn't you?" he put on a sly smile.

"So?? What's it to you??"

"Who did you want to dance with? Tell me!"

"I swear to god, leave me alone!!" You step closer to him aggressively.

Suddenly, you're interrupted by Genda walking in.

"Babe, what are you doing in here? The next song's about to start." he says.

"Babe...?" you say out loud.

"Uh, yeah. Genda's my boyfriend." Kidou replies.

"So... Wait, what were you doing with Sakuma?" you ask Genda.

"I was teaching him how to slow dance. He said he wanted to dance with someone else, but he honestly didn't know how," he answers, "I tried telling him that it's as simple as moving side to side with your hands on the person's shoulders, but no... No, he insisted I show him."

So... That means you can still dance with Sakuma!

"I gotta go!" You dash out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"♪ Dare yori taisetsu na kimi ni... Aisarenai koto o osorete... ♪"

The song had just begun. Couples had already began to group together. Even Genda and Kidou, who were literally in the bathroom with you 30 seconds ago, were close together in dance.

Suddenly out of the corner of your eye, you spot the head of long blue hair that belonged to Sakuma.

Hey, you wanna dance with me?

...Is what you wanted to say. But for some reason, the words wouldn't come out of your mouth. Come on, be a man and-

"Oh Fudou, there you are!" Sakuma says as he turns around and sees you there. You feel your heart pound against your chest.

"♪ Sotto mabuta o aketemiru... Me no mae wa kuroi sora no umi... ♪"

"What's up?" he asks. Your mouth fails to create the words, again. Why can't you talk anymore?? What happened to your cool side?!

"Um... Did you need s-"

"Do you wanna dance?!" You hold out your trembling hand in front of him. He looks at you. Great... Did that creep him out or something?

Soon, his mouth formed a smile. But it wasn't like his usual smile, somehow...

"I thought you'd never ask." he says. When his hand touches yours, you feel it shake along with your own. So he was nervous too...?

You feel his hand touch your hip. You respond by moving yours to his shoulder.

The two of you begin to sway to the rhythm of the song. Seriously... What happened to your coolness? Was Sakuma doing this to you? Were you unable to talk because of Sakuma? Was his touch... His gentle touch... Why your heart beat so hard?

"Uh, Fudou?" Sakuma spoke up. You look him in the eye.

"Fudou, I've... I've always kinda liked you, I... I don't know why, but I just... I just get really nervous around you, and you'll probably think I'm a nerd or something now..." He says, avoiding your gaze.

"You do?" you meet his gaze again.

"♪ Ai o, ima sugu... Ai o, watashi ni... ♪"

He nods.

A strange feeling then rushed through you. A feeling that made you grin incessantly. A feeling that made your heart feel like it might explode. A really, really happy feeling. You couldn't remember the last time you felt so happy.

You adjust your hand on his shoulder.

"I-I feel the same..." You say to him.

He starts to grin too.

"You know... I've never seen you smile like that. I didn't think I ever would, either." he says.

"I haven't either," you reply.

"♪ Ai o... ♪"

The song ended. Your hands remained linked together.

"Let's be together. I really want to see you smile like that again." Sakuma says, pulling you into a hug.

"Sounds awesome." You pull away from him after a few seconds. You look at eachother for a little while.

Soon, lights clicked on in the dimmed dance floor. Everyone began to walk out, including the two of you.

You put your hands into your pockets and head home with your new boyfriend, still smiling wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakuma looked at you, his mouth forming a little smile. Your heart began to speed up to the same rhythm as it did at the dance.  
> He got up from his seat, yet stayed close enough to you so the headphones didn't fall out. He held out his hand.  
> "Do you wanna dance?" he asked.  
> You couldn't help but smile back at him. But not like your usual, cool smile... It was one that said "I'd love to." A smile you'd only ever show to Sakuma.  
> You take his hand, getting up as well. You put your other hand on his shoulder, while he put his on your hip. Sakuma began to sway side to side to the rhythm of the song, and you matched his movements.  
> "H-Hey, Jirou?" You speak up.  
> "Yeah?" He replies, still smiling wide.  
> You adjust your hand on his shoulder and take a deep breath.  
> "I... I love you. I love you a lot."  
> He laughs a little bit.  
> "I love you too, Akio."  
> He leans close to you, pressing his lips to your own. He then pulled you in closer for a hug. The feel of his hand moving over your back felt amazing. And his lips... The softest, sweetest things you've ever tasted. You loved it.  
> His dance... His kiss... He really did love you. He always has, hasn't he?
> 
> "♪ Ai o... ♪"


End file.
